He Still Cares
by KittySkywalker
Summary: haruka kuran gets a package and its from his older brother...what's inside and why did rido send it? bad summary but you might enjoy the story! please r and r!


Haruka Kuran looked at the neatly wrapped box on the dining room table. One of his servants had mentioned that someone had dropped of a package and he was curious to see who it was for. Yet when he looked at the label on the top he saw it was from Rido. '_Oh boy_,' Haruka thought especially when he saw the package was for him. Haruka probably stood there for a long time thinking about what to do.

Ever since Juri and Haruka had gotten married Rido and Haruka's relationship had changed. They used to be as close as they could -given Rido's personality- but since the head of the family changed Rido had become extremely bitter towards him. It hurt Haruka. Every time they saw each other now Rido was as distant as he could be. And if Haruka was really painfully honest with himself sometimes he wished he hadn't married Juri. Not because he didn't lover her-he did- but because maybe his family would still be intact if he hadn't. But Haruka knew there was no point in wishing for things to be different, because there was still this box to deal with.

Well it was more like a present by the way it was wrapped; even so Haruka was hesitant to call it a present. Knowing his brother it was probably something dead…or a spider or something… But if Haruka was anything he was curious so he took the wrapping off the box to reveal just plain cardboard. He hadn't blown up yet so it was a good sign about the thing. He went to the drawer to get a knife and cut the tape around the box. It was very light and something shifted inside whenever he moved it. Haruka tentatively opened the box thinking there really was a spider in there.

But much to his surprise and delight the present inside was a beautiful black fedora. It was made of black silk with miniscule diagonal white lines across it. Haruka gently picked it up and placed it on his head. It was a perfect fit. He walked over to the hallway mirror and looked at himself for a moment. The fedora suit him wonderfully- it was just his style. Haruka giggled as he ran a forefinger across the brim. He reminded himself of the western singers from the fifties.

He paced back to the dining room and looked in the box again. At the very bottom was a letter. With fingers trembling out of anxiousness he opened the letter to see his brothers writing flowing on the page. He read the letter about ten times while tears gathered in his eyes and his heart warmed.

_Dearest Haruka,_

_I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. You're the only brother I have and I miss not seeing you any more. I know it was my choice to not see either of you that often but please understand that's what I had to do to live through this. We never thought a woman would ever break us apart when we were younger did we? Anyway I wanted to send you something to start making up for the holidays I've missed with you and Juri. I hope you like the hat…I instantly thought of you when I saw it. And Haruka please stop by to see me sometime okay? Just remember Haru I've always loved you and will always love you._

_With love,_

_Your Rido Onii-sama_

Haruka held on tight to the letter as he pulled on his coat with his new fedora still on. How could he not go to his older brother right now? Well, he just couldn't. He needed to see Rido again just to hear him speak again or laugh. Was that too much to ask for? Haruka desperately hoped not as he set out for his older brother's house.

Haruka knocked insistently at the large wooden door hoping Rido was home. His calling was answered when the door swung open revealing the mismatched eyes he missed looking at so much. Rido stood there frozen for a moment as if he couldn't believe Haruka was actually there standing in front of him. Haruka smiled up at him and Rido's smile graced his own face. Both men stood there not knowing exactly what to say…there were so many things to talk about but they didn't know where to start. Rido took the initiative and pulled his brother into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Haruka," he whispered. Haruka nuzzled his face into his brother's shoulder wanting to stay there forever.

"Merry Christmas Onii-sama," was the muffled response. Rido pulled his younger brother closer to him and neither man could care less that Juri was angrily watching them from the car that had just rolled up the driveway.


End file.
